Objectives: To create a desire for sobriety with an opportunity to gain self-confidence through a teaching system using group and one-to- one techniques. To provide the total community a facility for in-house care, a home; to provide the community with knowledge of how to achieve and maintain sobriety. To provide knowledge on the subject of alcoholism. To provide the service area with educational programs, counseling, treatment, and job referral. To alert Indian leaders to the need for support in the field on alcoholism. To provide opportunities to experience cultural heritage, to provide motivation, and learning opportunities. Method: We will actively identify, counsel, follow-up, establish treatment, develop literature, promote educational presentations, secure opportunities for education and employment. We will provide opportunities for the alcoholic, family members, youth, and the total community, where it applies, to experience cultural heritage, and to attain and maintain sobriety. Results: Maintenance of a cultural heritage that allows the people to achieve and accept a way of life that reflects their individual and group personalities in a progressive and constructive manner. The findings will assist in the development of a constructive community life style.